ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Stupid NoHead's swords
These swords were two swords created by Mr. Stupid NoHead. It was with these swords that he murdered Bridgett Kellerman and Greg Hecks, among many, many others. Description Being a patron of the arts, Mr. Stupid NoHead designed his original weapon with a high level of craftsmanship, clearly influenced by the NoHead’s love of antiquity. The body of the sword was fashioned from nigh-indestructible durasteel alloy while the flat emitter was composed of aurodium. The whole of the weapon possessed a refined and elegant electrum finish. The weapon utilized ten energizers made of durasteel, a material that enhanced the dark power within the energy shell. This falls in complete contrast with Baby Intelligence, whose material (space rock) repels evil. Ever the pragmatist, Mr. Stupid NoHead already had prepared a backup sword. This weapon was initially identical to his first sword with the electrum and durasteel finish of his original weapon, but it was later retrofitted with an unknown black alloy. In truth, the NoHeads normally wielded enough powers to fight without a sword, but every apprentice still learned to use one as part of his or her training. NoHead still preferred to use his sword, however, and only used the full of his powers as a last resort. History Early Usage Mr. Stupid NoHead created his sword during his apprenticeship, and used this weapon throughout his NoHead training under Mr. Crooked NoHead. First NoHead War Shortly before the completion of his training, Mr. Stupid NoHead crossed blades with the sword that formerly belonged to Mr. Ghastly NoHead; NoHead defeated and injured the police officer Jean in the duel, but was kept at bay in the ensuing duel with Bladepoint. The duel ended in stalemate and NoHead was separated from his quarry. When he began his evil career, he concealed his sword within his cloak. The weapon remained hidden there, waiting until its wielder needed it. He would wield it several times after the completion of his training. Mr. Stupid NoHead had a large role in the First NoHead War, not hesitating in cutting down those who opposed or annoyed him. Over the course of the war, the sword had become a weapon of murderous intent and a tool of dark power at the hands of its master. In 1994, he would use it to massacre the police in their station. Second NoHead War Skirmish in the Sky At the height of his power during his reign of terror, Mr. Stupid NoHead learned about Peter Hecks, an unusually intelligent infant that he knew was a danger to him. When Mr. Stupid NoHead confronted the child in the aftermath of the Attack on New York City, he brandished the weapon. During their sword duel, they were seemingly matched in combat. To tip the odds, the police officer abandoned sword combat and assaulted NoHead telekinetically, forcing him to dodge. Although they proved evenly matched, the NoHead was forced to retreat. Showdown in the NoHead Base Shortly afterwards, Mr. Stupid NoHead faced-off with Baby Intelligence and the beginner Sebiscuits aboard the Wasp, in the former’s quarters. The two babies were there to rescue Katie Black. After NoHead defeated Baby Intelligence, a vengeful Sebiscuits charged at NoHead during their duel. He allowed Sebiscuits to defeat him for his own ends. The baby then took Mr. Stupid NoHead’s own sword, but the Dark mutant escaped. Sebiscuits left the sword behind when he escaped with Black and Baby Intelligence, allowing NoHead to call his sword to him soon after. When the S.M.S.B. attacked the MBH, NoHead realized that a squad of four was on their way to execute him. After a quick dialogue, the NoHead Grandmaster brandished the weapon. With a cry the Dark mutant leaped at his enemies, cutting down Caleb Hawkins and Jason Williams. After killing Katy Smith it was a duel only between NoHead and Paige. Gaining the early advantage, Mr. Stupid NoHead gained ground on Paige. However, Paige’s Soresu-Vaapad technique allowed her to counter the NoHead’s rage-fueled frenzy. The girl guided the battle towards the bay window of NoHead’s office and out onto the wind-blown ledge outside. The precarious position of the battle prompted NoHead to channel some of his power into an enhanced grip on the permacrete, marginally decreasing his speed. Paige briskly disarmed the NoHead with a surgically precise kick to the face, throwing Mr. Stupid NoHead off-balance and causing the NoHead to drop his sword as he flailed for purchase. The sword fell out the window into the bottomless streets and alleyways of New York City below just before Sebiscuits showed up. Consequentially, it also forced him to only rely on one sword. Murder of the Kellermans Like his first weapon, Mr. Stupid NoHead concealed the second weapon under his cloak. Shortly after his duel with Paige, NoHead used his remaining weapon to stab Greg Hecks, the father of Baby Intelligence. When his third apprentice Sebiscuits went about constructing his own sword, Mr. Stupid NoHead provided his elegant weapon as a model, as well as the durasteel energizers that powered Sebiscuits’ weapon. While respectful of its high level of craftsmanship, Sebiscuits preferred a weapon with more ballast. Sebiscuits’ resulting weapon was little more than an enlarged version of his first S.M.S.B. sword, machined out of a black alloy. At the height of the Second NoHead War, Mr. Stupid NoHead learned from one of his relatives, Mykew Hadeline, that a prophecy had just been made concerning the coming birth of a child who would bring about his destruction from the Mystic. NoHead panicked at this and sprang into action, despite the fact that Hadeline had not heard the entire prophecy. He targeted Lindsay Kellerman some months later, and the Kellerman family was forced to go into hiding in New York City. Though their location was concealed, they were betrayed by their Secret-Keeper, who happened to be Hadeline herself, who sold their secret to Mr. Stupid NoHead. So on Saint Nicholas Day in 2019, NoHead proceeded to the Kellerman House shortly after Hadeline’s revelation and made his way to the home of the Kellermans. Once there, he quickly dispatched Zach Kellerman and proceeded upstairs to finish off his newborn nemesis. Bridgett Kellerman refused to step aside despite Mr. Stupid NoHead’s offer to let her live, and he used his sword to kill her as well. First Battle of the NoHead Base Shortly afterwards, the S.M.S.B. led a second attack on the NoHead Base. During the attack, Mr. Stupid NoHead killed Rotta Hecks, arousing the anger of Baby Intelligence. During a second sword duel between Mr. Stupid NoHead and the latter, Baby Intelligence temporarily succumbed to his anger, and after attacking NoHead viciously, he disarmed NoHead with a sudden undercut. Retrieving his weapon, NoHead attempted to use the metal tube to fatally curse Baby Intelligence, but the beam backfired, rebounding upon NoHead and ripping him from his body. At that moment, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s soul fled the scene. Upon his curse rebounding upon himself, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s sword was blasted from his body and landed not far away from his mutilated body in the ruin of the Fifth NoHead Base. At one point, Sebiscuits returned to the base and discovered the Dark Lord’s sword in the wreckage, taking it with him as he fled the scene. He would keep this sword in an undisclosed location for several months afterwards, though it is unknown if he kept it after his redemption. Behind the Scenes After his redemption, Sebiscuits may have given the sword to Baby Intelligence. However, it is unlikely Baby Intelligence will ever use the sword, given his personal history with the object and its original owner. Appearances *The Super Babies: Prequel I: Zero to Hero *The Super Babies: Prequel II: The Second Hero *The Super Babies: Prequel III: The S.M.S.B. *The Super Babies: Prequel IV: The Last Battle Category:Objects Category:The Super Babies Category:The Super Babies objects